Adventures in Elevator Stopping
by Vallentyne
Summary: Thanks for the support guys, but i just found out that I can't post this story here cause One Direction are real people, so i'm posting it on one direction fan fiction .com but without the spaces So far its pretty sweet and my pen name over there is the same so please come find me over there :
1. Chapter 1

Adventures in Elevator Stopping: Chapter 1

I could hear my sister's panting breath just ahead of me. I could feel my sister's too-tight grip on my wrist. _That'll definitely leave a mark. _I hurried to keep up with Claire, my slightly more athletic twin. Okay._ Slightly_ may have been an over exaggeration on my part. Claire was an all star, that girl that every girl at school envied for her easy popularity, open personality, and inevitable close relationships with the athletic _guys_. Claire played lacrosse, soccer, and to top it off, she was a phenomenal dancer. To everyone else, she was absolutely perfect, but being so up close and personal with her, you could see how much that athletic persona bothered her. A lot of girls just wanted to be her friend so they could be popular and she had been hurt many times because of a "social climber". I think it also bugged her that so many guys at our school thought of her as their little sister, though she'd never admit that to anyone, not even me. To be honest, while I definitely love who I am and have loads of self confidence, I was just a little jealous of my Claire-bear. She was a nice height, 5'5", just a few comfy inches shorter than the majority of the guys at our school, with very fit build, and long wavy auburn hair that framed her sweetheart face and her wide hazel green eyes. I was especially jealous of her flat toned tummy and light tan. I was the same height, but I had skin the color of almond milk. My hair was just as long but it hung in kinky ringlets and was so light blonde it almost looked white. My eyes were dark blue sometimes, but also green other times. Some people told me they changed, but I suppose I wouldn't know. Our clothing sizes were the same, but where Claire was all muscle, I was a little soft. Our daddy nicknamed us Sonny and Luna since she was like sunshine and I was like moonlight.

Sometimes I miss him, especially since mom passed just a little after, but Uncle Mark was always there for us. He was a little young to be our uncle, around 30, considering the fact that we're 17, but he was mom's baby brother. He totally supported us and he even tolerated us cramping his bachelor-style. And we occasionally helped him on the rent. Okay. We paid for his new flat after we all agreed we couldn't share one bed and sectional couch. Uncle Mark was from mom's side of the family and they were your everyday middle class Californians. Daddy, however, was a little higher up, socially. Dad was the sole heir to the Valentine fortune and I frequently joked that he was the Draco Malfoy of the US and mum was his Hermione Granger. (Yes. I ship Dramoine.) His parents were totally against mom 'cause she wasn't a "blue-blood" but after meeting her, they couldn't deny how amazing she is. If I had to compare her to someone, she'd be Grace Kelly, hands down, scarf and all. They were young and in love and thus, Sonny and Luna were born.

Oh! Jeez! I totally meant to use this time to tell you about how we met- you know, I'll surprise you with that one, you wouldn't believe me without the full story anyways. Where was I again? Oh, yeah, running down the hallway. Away from _HIM._ This "him" was our dearest building manager. He was going on and on about how there are "absolutely no, under any circumstances, parties after midnight" and we are absolutely in violation. So, being the children that we are on the inside, we ran thinking if he didn't catch us now, we wouldn't get in trouble. She just barely caught the elevator and yanked me inside. I think perhaps seeing my body catapulted into the wall may have been a little too much for the elevator's current occupant, because she looked us up and down before clucking her tongue and squeezing out the elevator just as it shut in the manager's face. We collapsed on top of each other giggling and panting and there was a little bit of dying on my part. The elevator dinged as we slowed to a halt and several pairs of shoes were suddenly right in front of my face, but Claire and I were still so entangled that we didn't even move to right ourselves until the alarm went off. It started screeching so loud I totally expected my ears to start bleeding. I looked over at Claire and she looked about ready to vomit. And as suddenly as it started, it stopped. It was completely silent as we all tried to stand back up and regain our hearing. I heard Claire gasp first. And the second I looked up, I could see exactly why.

**ANNNND SCENE!**

**So there's yet another first page to a story. I know. I'm horrid at keeping up with the stories. But this time it'll be different! My sister is beta reading and helping me with the plot! SO maybe i'll finally finish one of these, yeah?**

As always, I look forward to any questions, comments, or concerns and welcome any suggestions for the story! If any one has cute little catch phrases that the Boys have like "Vas Happenin'?" please Please PLEASE cause i havent quite reached the level of superfan yet. See you next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Adventures in Elevator Stopping: Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_It was completely silent as we all tried to stand back up and regain our hearing. I heard Claire gasp first. And the second I looked up, I could see exactly why._

I was looking into the wide frightened eyes of the five most desirable men on the planet. From the floor. Of an elevator. Tangled up with my twin sister. And panting heavily. Greeaaat first impression, right? Wrong. We all just kinda stared at each other until we heard a loud crunch coming from the floor. We all looked down to see THE Niall Horan munching on some chips.

"What? I'm starving!" Claire and I turned to each other slowly then started cracking up, like full out, pounding the floor, crying our eyes out laugh-fest. All the guys just stared at us and backed away; Even Niall was frozen, a chip hanging from his mouth and another paused on its way to his lips. Louis was the first to join in and soon everyone was cracking up and sliding to sit on the floor.

"So. Who are you lovely ladies?" Harry asked, checking up and down both of us and lingering on Claire-bear's barcode tattoo on her right forearm.

Claire and I looked at eachother before rounding on Harry and asking at the same time "You mean you don't know us?"

"Whoa there! You two twins or something?" laughed Zayn. "Shoulf we know yous?" Niall mumbled through a mouthful of chips.

"Oi! Don't talk with your mouth full Nialler!" Liam chastised. "Sowwy" Niall replied unabashedly, still munching on chips.

"So? Who are you?" Harry repeated. Again we made eye contact before I replied " She's Sonny" at the same time as Claire said "She's Luna" and we finished with "and yes, we are twins." Again, simultaneously. The boys kind of just dropped their jaws before asking if those were our real names. Sonny replied with a nonchalant "No. We're outlaws, hiding out in the penthouse of the San Fran Fairmont, and telling you false names." That's my girl, always full of confidence and ready with a snarky comment.

"Hahahaha!...wait you are kidding right?" Louis trailed off.

"Yes, genius, I'm joking. Except for the part about the Fairmont, the hiding, and those not being our real names. Oh! And I guess you could call us outlaws since we're running from Monsieur Devereaux again." she replied.

"So basically, you weren't joshing us?" Zayn asked. When we shook our heads they laughed again.

"Sonny and Luna aren't our real names, we just don't want you to return to your suites and google us. Obviously we're 'somebodies' if we can afford the Fairmont and it's refreshing to meet someone who doesn't pretend to like us for our money. Those are family nicknames based on the differences in our appearances." I finally voiced. And there's me, that shy nervous girl.

"Well fine, then. We'll give you two false names also, to protect our fame and life in relative obscurity for a moment." Liam smiled at me.

" My name is now Alan."

"I wanna be Nathaniel!"

"I call Harry." Louis grinned.

"WAIT! I'M Harry!" Harry shouted.

"Not right now, you aren't. I decided I want my false name to be Harry and since you're Harry in real life, your fake name can't be Harry!" Louis stuck his tongue out.

"HOLD UP A SEC! Loony and I already know who you are, so it doesn't make sense for you to have fake names! And besides. There are five of you. It's waaay too confusing. How bout you just be the yous that you already are, yeah?" Claire-aka Sonny- inquired.

"She's right. I can't even remember my own fake name anymore. Let's stick with the normal. I'm Liam, that's Zayn with the hair, Louis with the smirk, Harry with the dimples, and Niall with the food."

We all laughed at that except for Zayn who touched his hair and not-so-subtly checked his reflection in the elevator wall.

"Wait did you say you lived in the penthouse?" Liam asked. When we told them we lived there, they looked all confused before Niall piped up and said that's where they were staying. That's when it hit me.

"Cl-Sonshine, we aren't staying in there for a while. Member? Uncle Mark went away on business and we moved to the Fairmont for whoever needed the penthouse. These must be the boys Luke was talking about." I watched comprehension begin to dawn on her face and her red lips form an 'O' of understanding.

"Wait you are the two people that gave up the penthouse so we could all stay in the same suite? Dude thanks! You've no clue how awkward it is for other guests when Harry here walks out into the hallway almost naked to visit Niall in the afternoon. Not that I mind" Louis winked at Harry.

Oh. My. God. We were witnessing a real life Larry Stylinson moment.

"I wouldn't either," piped up Sonny "but since we're in such a tight space I'll refrain from asking for a strip show."

"Plus you're all outta one's Sonshine" I winked at her. It was a pretty brazen comment for me, and to be honest, I was a little bit shocked by it so I receded back into my hiding spot just a little behind Sonny/Claire. Louis apparently thought it was a perfect comment though seeing as he started snorting and chuckling right after my wink.

"Oi! That reminds me of a game. It's called Never Have I Ever. Each person puts up ten fingers and we go around the circle saying 'Never Have I Ever' done so and so and if you've done it, you have to put down your finger. I shall go first. 'Never Have I Ever' tucked a dollar bill into a woman's waistband." He smirked and looked straight at Zayn and Harry. I expected Zayn and Harry's cheeky grins, but not Liam's shy, slightly ashamed smile.

"Sonny! Anything you'd care to share?" All five boys were staring wide eyed at Sonny's nine upturned fingers.

She smirked before telling them "Sure. You should all catch Luna's nighttime shows." The nerve of that girl! Now all the boys were staring at me expectantly. I was blushing and stammering and Sonny was sniggering into the back of her hand. "I'm not some stripper or something! Sonny over there thinks it's funny to tuck dollar bills into my pants whenever I bend over or fall down or strike some otherewise ACCIDENTAL inappropriate pose!" I finally huffed out.

"Oh. That's too bad." And those boys actually had the cheek to look disappointed!

**Hello again all! Just to clarify real quickly, Sonny=Claire and Luna=the narrator whose name hasn't been mentioned yet but happens to be Charlie.**

**Send me questions, comments, concerns, tell me about the weather, anything you'd like. Definitely need help with the plot and still looking for the boys' catchphrases! **

**Love you all,**

**Vallentyne**


End file.
